


Another time, another us

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small and cozy pub at some distance from the tourist routes in London is not rich in visitors - the regulars are not in the bill. But somehow it is often possible to hear a soft and pleasant voice of the young musician, playing three nights during the week. And in each of these evenings at the bar with a glass of whiskey sitting and the same visitor, listening to, and then just out ...</p>
<p>Небольшой и уютный паб в некотором отдалении от туристических маршрутов Лондона небогат на посетителей - завсегдатаи не в счет. Но почему-то именно здесь чаще всего можно послушать негромкий и приятный голос молодого музыканта, играющего три вечера на неделе. И в каждый из этих вечеров за барной стойкой с бокалом виски сидит и один и тот же посетитель, слушает, а потом просто уходит..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another time, another us

**Author's Note:**

> Строго говоря - это не АУ-шка, потому что там нет Харви и Майка и не РПФ-ка, хоть героев и зовут также, как актеров. В общем - некая зарисовка, с мыслями вслух, на которые натолкнули несколько занимательных картинок, таких - как этот гифсет:   
> http://ishvaria-sansara.tumblr.com/post/119012366005/some-au-verse-where-harvey-and-mike-could-have

_Небольшой и уютный паб в некотором отдалении от туристических маршрутов Лондона небогат на посетителей - завсегдатаи не в счет. Но почему-то именно здесь чаще всего можно послушать негромкий и приятный голос молодого музыканта, играющего три вечера на неделе. И в каждый из этих вечеров за барной стойкой с бокалом виски сидит и один и тот же посетитель, слушает, а потом просто уходит..._  
  
Протирая и без того не слишком грязные стаканы, бармен озадаченно косится на дальний конец стойки, где отсутствует ставшая за эти недели уже привычной, составляющая – клиент, появляющийся только когда здесь выступает тот парень, ребята из группы промеж собой называли его Патом, а имя это или прозвище – кто их нынче разберет. Это было странное зрелище – поющий молодой разгильдяй и, слушающий именно его, вполне преуспевающий управленец средних лет.  
Почему разгильдяй? Сам с собой пожав плечами, бармен продолжает рассуждать - а кто еще станет петь в такой дыре, как эта, под собственное бренчание электрогитары, да и песни небось сам сочинил! Фыркнув и оставив в покое бокалы для мартини, он переключается на толстостенные и солидные – под виски.   
Почему – преуспевающий управленец? Да, на первый взгляд клиент такого впечатления не производит, если судить поверхностно. Но недаром же он – бармен… поневоле со временем начинаешь разбираться в людях и в том, сколько на самом деле банкнот у них в кошельках… и пьют ли они с радости или с горя… или просто, чтобы руки занять и время убить…Этот – не из таких… он умеет пить и ценит хороший скотч. Знаток… Цокнув языком, бармен пробегается взглядом по полкам за спиной – никогда не заказывает смешанные, только односолодовый, с дымным ароматом и запахом торфа… Ну, а манеры, приобретаемые на руководящей должности, скрывай - не скрывай, а никуда не спрячешь…   
Вот и выходит – странная парочка… нет, в Британии этим никого не удивишь, да и не только Туманный Альбион сейчас этим славен… Наметанный глаз бармена никак не хочет соглашаться с вполне логичными выводами, вызывая некое подобие раздражения – словно крошки от печенья в постели… Нет, определенно, на  _голубков_  они не похожи. Да и на совратителя молодых музыкантов старший как-то не тянет, вернее – он слишком для этого хорош.   
Выполнив немногочисленные заказы посетителей и раздав всем завсегдатаем их обычные напитки, он снова возвращается мыслями к ним – не то, чтобы отсутствие клиента так уж его тревожило, просто думать больше было не о чем, а руки заняты привычной работой, что выполняется почти на автомате. Да и музыка у паренька звучит сегодня как-то иначе, словно раньше он и играл-то только для одного человека в пабе… Пивные краны и без того начищенные до блеска, на какое-то время отвлекают их владельца от странных дум, но звук сорвавшейся посередине мелодии струны, заставляет присмотреться к тому, кто на сцене…  
  
 _А если что-то случилось? Нет… не должно. Да и не могло, наверное… Но его же нет! Да мало ли, что могло помешать! Ага, значит, все предыдущие семь недель – не мешало, а сегодня вдруг свалилось на голову. Ну – может и свалилось… Отвлекись уже! Играй, вон бармен на тебя уже косо смотрит, того и гляди – откажет в сцене… и чем тогда платить за мансарду? Отсутствие там горячей воды и отопления, конечно, существенно снижают долг, но не перекрывают его совсем… О чем ты думаешь, кретин! Опять сфальшивил! Хорошо, хоть слушают тебя исключительно любители в подпитии… Ну и … он. Где же черти-то носят?!! Ах ты ж…_    
  
Музыка, надорванным звуком повисшая во внезапной тишине паба, заставляет прислушаться даже самых равнодушных посетителей. Парень, чертыхаясь вполголоса, ищет запасную струну в футляре от гитары, пока остальные пытаются спасти то, что осталось от выступления. Проникшись к нему непонятной симпатией, бармен объявляет, - Пока наши музыканты собираются с силами, можно промочить горло и нам, при заказе двух порций, вторая – бесплатно! – заслужив благодарный кивок запарившегося солиста, он сдержанно улыбается в ответ, возвращаясь к своим раздумьям и к пивным на этот раз бокалам…  
Если представить, что они – поссорившиеся друзья, то тоже выходит нескладно, разве что один у другого кого-то из родни кокнул, так прощения просить за что-то меньшее просто неприлично. Отметая и эту версию, бармен снова приглядывается к пареньку – взбудораженный он нынче, дерганый весь. Значит – тоже не знает, почему его главного поклонника, фаната можно сказать, нет сегодня здесь. Более того, это его из колеи выбивает почище всяких там колкостей в адрес его творчества… видать и впрямь – кто-то близкий…  
  
 _Паб сегодня пустеет на удивление неохотно, даже те, кто зашел впервые, сидят дольше обычного. Их привлекает негромкий голос молодого исполнителя, подыгрывающего себе на электрогитаре. Как-то неспокойно звучит сегодня его голос, отчего тревожно становится на душе. Выразительный взгляд бармена на часы не проходит незамеченным, парень кивает, - Мы уже заканчиваем… Спасибо за то, что слушали нас… если повезет, приходите через пару вечеров и мы снова будем здесь. Если не повезет – тем более приходите…_    
  
Мусорные мешки оттягивают руки, а баки, как назло, закрыты. Чертыхаясь про себя постоянных клиентов, случайных посетителей и одного молодого музыканта, бармен – и хозяин заведения по-совместительству, опускает один из мешков рядом с баками, закидывает второй и не спеша, закуривает.   
\- Решил, что уничтожать меня взглядом не так эффективно?! – неприкрытая радость и явное облегчение в голосе говорившего, заставляет бармена присмотреться. В самом конце переулка, на который выходит задняя дверь паба, там, где он пересекается с улицей, стоит тот самый постоянный клиент. А навстречу ему, выйдя видимо следом, вышагивает недавно закончивший выступление парень. – Зря, твое отсутствие на сегодняшнем выступлении никто и не заметил… Кроме хозяина, пожалуй, да и то лишь потому, что его драгоценный молт больше никто, кроме тебя, не берет!   
\- Лгунишка Патти… - полушутя-полусерьезно произносит старший, - ничего не меняется… - что-то в его неподвижности, даже скованности, в том, как он говорит – наводит невольного свидетеля этой встречи на невеселые мысли. Будто у старшего что-то плохое в жизни случилось именно сегодня, пока младший тут на гитаре бренчал… и словно в подтверждении ветер доносит до него тяжелое, - Отец умер…  
\- Когда? – молодой делает пару шагов вперед, оказываясь почти рядом с ним.  
\- Часа полтора назад, - сгорбившись, отзывается он, - или около того… Джасинда занимается формальностями… а меня – отправила… - и уже на выдохе, не поднимая глаз, - Возвращайся… я не выдержу этого без тебя…  
  
 _И еще одна тайна перестала ею быть… выбросив окурок, а следом за ним и второй мешок с мусором в бак, бармен – он же хозяин заведения, по-совместительству, направляется к дверям в паб… Голубки – кого этим сейчас удивишь… Ну, женатик – поздно осознавший, что вовсе не этого всегда хотел, и что с того… Скукота и рутина…_  
  
Звук захлопнувшейся двери на секунду отвлекает обоих, младший встает рядом, опираясь на капот автомобиля, - Гейб, я… Он прогнал меня! Последними его словами были пожелания сломать мне шею и чтобы духу моего не было на его панихиде…   
\- Вы с отцом… - с горечью произносит тот, - всегда одинаково упрямы! Ни один не хочет уступить!  
\- Зато ты у нас – всеобщий миротворец! Мог бы для разнообразия встать и на мою сторону, как-никак – старший брат!  
\- Я ведь приходил на каждое твое выступление, Патрик, - устало-привычно возражает он, - и потом, отец был не так уж и не прав – я что-то не вижу объявлений о твоем выступлении на стадионе Челси по Национальному телевидению.   
\- Это – дело времени, - бурчит младший и это тоже привычный спор и протест.   
\- Тогда потрать немного из него и вернись домой… - помедлив, он опять повторяет, с нажимом, - я тебя прошу, Пат… ты нужен мне там… Можешь пожить в моей квартире, мы с Джас и детьми сейчас в особняке… уже два месяца…  
\- Я… - нехотя тянет младший, - подумаю…  
\- Делай это быстрее, пока не отморозил последнее на этой своей мансарде! – садясь в машину, отрезает Габриэль, - тебя подбросить?  
\- Да, наверное, - Патрик топчется рядом, - Гейб, если я решусь…  
\- Да хоть на ушах стой! – проследив, как тот усаживается рядом и пристегивается, он заканчивает, - только делай это дома…   
  
 _Небольшой и уютный паб в некотором отдалении от туристических маршрутов Лондона тих, темен и пуст… Здесь случаются разные истории, встречаются любопытные люди, звучит неплохая музыка. Если повезет – загляните на огонек, а если не повезет – тем более приходите… Всем рады…_


End file.
